Naruto loves ANBU
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Naruto is in ANBU, put on a long-term mission to deal with the last Uchiha. He's known as the dead-last, and a 'dobe' but is truly a strong smart...ish boy. He works hard and brightens everyones day...if not annoying them. How will it work out still trying to do the thing he loves in ANBU while trying to deal with being gennin? (i'm so sorry...i suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

**HI~ This is my second story. I really hope you like cause my last story was a HUGE faill...but I will keep it because it will remind me of how crappy it was XD ANYWAYS...I really really hope you like it... ENJOY!  
**

**prologue~**

* * *

_Blood._

_It's everywhere._

_It's on the walls._

_The ground._

_...on me..._

_Why can't I move?_

_Why am I covered in blood?_

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

_What happened?_

_Why can't I see?_

_Whats going on?_

_Why do I hurt so bad?_

_why does this place look like a sewer?_

_Is that a fox?_

_It looks beutiful...red silky fur...red eyes...  
_

_Why is it looking at me like that? Almost..like...like it cares...but thats impossible...im always alone...always._

_Those eyes...almost look caring...not that I would know...I...I have only seen it in one person before...what was his name?  
_

_Ah...I remember now...Sarutobe...the third Hokage...he waas nice. He gave me money for cloths...but af course I couldn't use it. The villagers hate me. I don't know why_ _though_.  
I_ don't remember doing anything wrong... oh well.  
_

_But still with this giant fox staring at me, I just realized its in a cage. And I suddenly hear a deep voice talking to me.  
_

**"Kit, are you okay?"**_it asks._

"Who are you?"_ I ask in a weak trembling voice. _"Were am I?"

**"My name is Kurama, I am the Kyuubi No** **K****itsune."**

"I thought the fourth hokage killed you?" _it-no Kurama looks at me with a soft gaze._ "**Y****ou are in your mind. And the fourth did not kill me, he sealed me inside of you. But Kit...the villagers beat you again didn't they?"**

_I looked up shocked _"How did you know that, and will you tell me why the fourth sealed you in me?"

"** I am sealed inside you, so I can see what the villagers do to you...im so sorry I cannot protect you more..."**

_I looked at him shocked once more. 'Who would care for me? Someone actually apologized to me?' I thought disbelieving. Kurama's gaze turned angry_ "**Why would you think that kit!?"** _'He heard me?' I thought?_

_"_**Of course I can hear you kit! I'm in your mind after all."**

"oh" _I say and look down. I walk though the bars of the cage and sit in front of Kurama and he softly nuzzled me. _"**kit I think it's about time for you to wake up...be safe kit."**_  
_

_"Ok Kurama but when can I see you again? oh and why is there blood everywhere?" I ask.  
The fox grimaced and looked me in the eye. _"**whatever its like in here, your mind, is what the state of your body is. And yes you can see me again and we can also talk while you awake"**

"Okay Kurama, thanks you for caring...I really don't want to wake up... what if the pain comes back?"_ I ask in a desperate voice.  
_

_Kurama looks at me and sighed,_ "**I don't know kit. I will bring you here if it's too bad."**

"Alright but I guess im going to wake up now."

"**okay kit, be careful."**

"okay thank you again Kurama"_ I say with a small smile.__**  
**_

_The last thing I hear was him calling to me_ "**Dont worry kit I will try my hardest and ill be damned if this village does anything more to you."**

_I laugh as I fade away._

* * *

One word.

Bright.

I mean _really _bright. I squint my eyes as I try to look around the room im in. '_Oh? how did I get to a hospital?' _I think just as the door opens._  
_

"Hey old man, how ya doing?" I ask loudly putting on my mask looking at his worried face. I don't really know why I wear it. I think I wear it just to make the old man happy... it would be bad for his old heart if he knew what I really felt.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sarutobe (sp?) asked. He checked my body looking for any injurys but found none. Actually I have an incredible healing rate, but i think its cause of the big ball of fur in me. "**WHAT!? I TOLD YOU ITS KURAMA!" **I hear in my head very loudly I might say. _'Kurama? whoa this is cool...'_ "**Hahah kit pay attention the old man is looking at you funny." **I immediately glance at the old man and see his worried face staring at me. "Oh sorry jiji you say something?" I ask with an innocent face seeing the worry fade away from his face. "I asked if your okay."

"oh im fine jiji, actually...can you buy me some ramen!?" I ask excitedly, though inside I was mentally praising the ramen god.

Sarutobe grinned and let out a soft laugh "Of course Naruto, but do you remember you need to go to the academy tomorrow right?" I narrowed my eyes and glared.

"I don't wanna.

"Naruto I know you don't really need to go but we need you to watch Sasuke, and make shure he doesn't turn on the village."

Oh yeah...that was my long-term mission. I am in ANBU, though only the old man and all the ANBU's know, but when the villagers attack me I have to deal with it because if I end up fighting back the council would start demanding my death...again. But can still go on missions when I want, because he knows I get bord easily. I think I became ANBU at the age of six, so that what, six or seven years, because im thirteen now. I threw a huge tantrum when I had to enroll in the academy, I mean its sooo boring! I already know this crap! But that stupid Uchiha is wanting revenge so the old man is having me watch him. Also, im one of the top captains! though I'm not the Top but im second because I have never lost a team-mate or failed a mission. I am respected throughout HQ by many. My mask is of a fox and my codename is Kitsune. I'm pretty famous though. HA! I would love to see the faces of the academy students when they find out the dead-last is in ANBU! After all they all think im a dobe. gotta keep my mask up, ya know? Though I HATE that I just HAD to have a friggen fake crush on Sakura AKA the screaming banshee...no...thats an insult to banshee's... Anyway the last beating was pretty bad, got my lung punctured from my broken rib, so I should thank Kurama..."**Kit...your spacing out again, hehe but I love the look on the old mans face! pfft...hehe...BWHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH LOOK AT HIM!" **I look at him and start laughing my arse off, I mean oh my gosh who looks like that!?

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah jiji just thinking, anyways when is my next mission, and yes I remember I need to go to the academy tomorrow.."

"Ah, Your next mission will be given to you later"

"Okay,but...can iI get out of here please? my eyes are killing me with all this white!"

He chuckled "Yes, yes you can leave but let the doctor do one more checkup, but I have to go finish my paperwork" he grimaced with the last part.

I grinned and laughed. " Okay jiji, see you later!" He walks out the door after giving me another smile. Then a nurse walks in and smiles at me. "Okay Naruto let me check you again then you can leave" she said. Truthfully I really like her she's really nice and doesn't hate me so that's a good 20 points for her. I smiled at her "Okay thanks Shisa!"

"No problem Naruto, but I hope your more careful next time"

"Okay I will be Shisa...are you done yet?" She giggled at my impatience "Yeah im done, you can leave"

"YOSH!" I jump of the bed and run out the door "C'ya later!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, see you later too" she sighed, fixing the bed I messed up and picked up her clip board.

I run out of the hospital and run through the streets ignoring the glares I was receiving, and started to run slower until I was walking just to annoy them with my presence. '_HA take that a**holes!' _

**"Kit you should go home and rest to be ready for tomorrows mission after the** academy." *sigh* "fine." I pout as I walk home.

When I finally reached my apartment and open the door to the walls saying 'DEMON' 'GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM' 'DIE DEMON' and more, not like I really care, cause now I know why the villagers seem to resent my entire being...oh well.

I walk to my room after putting my shoes away by the door, and looked arround. I personally am a proud of my work in my room. Everything was nice and tidy, how I like it. Climbing into my bed after turning out the light I have a small conversation with Kurama. "Goodnight Kurama, I'm glad I met you"

**"No problem kit I hope you can get some rest tonight so your ready for tomorrow's mission." **

"I will, night." **"Goodnight kit" **

I fall into a dreamless sleep for the night.

**AAANNND DONE! FIRST CHAPTER! YAYYYY! I really hope you liked it... please review if you did or didn't! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O People actually read it! Oh and I tried to go back and fix the grammar mistakes and I assure you there will be many more in the future, so just point them out and I will fix them... if I can find them.**

**OH YEAH! Almost forgot. THANK ALL YOU PEOPLZ WHO REVIEWED! annndd...**

** CONGRADULATIONS TO:**

**Gir240**

**Xeraki  
**

** .Kitten**

**FOR BEING THE FIRST THREE REVIEWERS! **

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own.**

* * *

'_BEEEEP... BEEEEP... BEEEEP...'_

_'BEEP'_

_'SLAM!'_

"ughhh" I open my eyes to a white ceiling and groaned. "All I want is some sleep, is that too much to ask?

**"Oh shut up kit, and get up or you'll be late."**

"Stupid fucking fox...OH MY GOD, why didn't you wake me up!?"

**"Because I didn't want to..."** I groaned again and jumped out of bed. In record time I took a bath and put on that..._Horrid.._.orange jumpsuit. Dont get me wrong I love the color orange but...not to mutch...and that _disgrace..._called a _jumpsuit..._is an abomination to cloths...*shivers*

I run out of mu apartment and run down the streets."DAMNT!" I just tripped over a fricken box...'_dear Kami...why do you hate me!'_ I finally see the school and picked up my pace and was almost...almost..._almost _there.

'BAM'

"KAMI-DAMNT!"

'If there is any type of god up... or hell, even down there, please let me make it!' I thought just before running into a villager. I sigh, 'Oh great... there goes my good mood...not really but still...'

The man stumbled and sneered at me, before turning and leaving with a snarled "Don't touch me, demon!" causing me to sigh, again

I shook my head and ran towards the door of the school and burst through the classroom door and screeched to a halt.

Iruka sighed and told me to sit down 'Naruto...Just sit down...please..." The stupid 'class' snickered at my stupidness. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, my alarm didn't go off."

"Naruto, I don't want excuses just sit down."

"Okay..." I sat down next to the stupid _Uchiha _I'm supposed to watch over and ignored his glare and watched the teacher.

**"Hey kit...did you forget me?" **I could hear him snickering at me in the background.

'Pfft...no...'

'Sorta...kinda...maybe?' Kurama sighed.

**"So kit, who do you think we'll need on tonight's mission?"  
**

"hmm I don't know, I know we'll bring Neko and Boar...maybe Shika?"

**"yeah, that sound good...wait..what about Tori?"**

"Yeah him too, that's the team for tonight,hmm, I wonder what our mission is?"

**"Me too, um..kit, Iruka is waving his hand in front of your face..."**

I blink a couple of times to just that. Iruka with his hand in my face. "Huh?"

Iruka looks at me angrily and gripes "Pay attention Naruto! Now answer this question, how many Hokages where there and what were their names?:

I glared before answering, I mean how the hell do people not know this stuff? "there was the first Hokage was Hashirama Senju. The second Hokage was Tobirama Senju. The third Hokage(my personal fav) was Hiruzen Sarutobi. The fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze, and now Sarutobe is filling the position of Hokage again because of the death of Minato Namikaze" I finished. I didn't even say nothing but there names and positions...really must they all look like a gaping fish?

"G-Good job Naruto...now lets r-resume class"

I rolled my eyes at the still whispering class, where they that surprised the class dobe actually knew that much? wow...just wow...

I fell asleep not to long after that till the bells rang, but before we left he called out "remember class, we have the exams tomorrow!"

My eyes widened in response. I totally forgot! I sigh. Oh well screw the exams! I will still enjoy my mission tonight!

"**Kit let's go to the Hokage's office to get the mission"**

**"**Yay~" I slowly walk to my house and when I got there I opened my door to a dark room and went to flip the light on...*sigh*...the lights are out again.  
Walking into my bedroom feeling around to make shure I didn't run into something, i finally find the lantern i was looking for and turn it on.

The light illuminated the dark room and my eyes squinted at the sudden light. I walk towards my bed and pull out a box from underneath the bed and took out my ANBU clothing from it. It was regular ANBU clothing but the only difference was my mask, because well, im a captain, duhh... the difference was it had a red lining on the outer edge, while other masks just had designs. I still have a design though. Not much of a difference, but still a difference.

I slipped on my mask and clothing while turning of the lantern. While I was locking up for the night **(A/N just pretend it magically turned nighttime...)** I looked at my watch and cursed. I was going to be late...again...if i didn't hurry up.

When I exited the apartment I dashed along the rooftops. I should annoy the old man...hehe... If anyone where near me they would shiver at the dark aura surrounding me. I pick up my speed and run faster toward his window.

_'BAM'_

I burst through the window shattering the glass, alerting the Hokage and the ANBU in the room. 'JIJI! How 'ya doing old man?"

He looked at me incredulously and raised an eye-brow. He waved the ANBU off, who were surrounding me. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

When the ANBU's spot me they all greet me. "Hey, captain, mission today?"

"Yeah, picking it up now" I reply happily. "So old man, whats the mission?" I say rather loudly.

He hand's me a scroll, and I eye it greedily. "Here you go, you might want to take you regular team for this one, it's easy, but your team needs a brush up on the teamwork"

I roll my eyes behind my mask. "Yeah, yeah, I was planning on bringing 'em anyway." He chuckled and told me to go get them ready for the mission.

About 2 minutes later I was at HQ walking though the main hallway. I walk into the lunch room and look at all the people in there.

"Oi! Neko, Boar, Shika, and Tori we gotta mission, so get ready! Meet at the gate in an hour, Oh and Usagi, you can come if ya want!" All the people I called out immediately complained.

"But Naruto-kun...

"Hey I just got back from one!"

"Mann..."

"Asshole..."

I snicker behind my mask " Now now...if you don't want to go, how about a little..._training _session I set up for you guys?" I say with a sweet but sickening aura.

"H-HAI!" They all chorused. I watch the team (Neko, Boar, Shika, and Tori) shuffling out the door laughing out loud listening to them mumble under their breaths.

Meanwhile everyone else in the lunch room all shivered, feeling sorry for their fellow ANBU.

**YAYYY second chapter done! Sorry for grammar and I am sooo sorry for it being really really choppy...**

**Oh well...im trying...but please read and review...only got 3 on the last one...even though that's more than I thought...OH and WTH? I HAVE 5 FOLLOWS AND FAVS! I SHOULD HAVE 5 REVIEWS NOT THREE! LOL No offence...**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**(AUTHOR NOTE!) UM this is NOT a chapter but i just wanted to say I will update when I can, cuz it usually takes awhile for me to write just ONE chapter...also im using my parents computer so that effect my time also...and no...I dont have a life XD ANYWAYS... just warning you...**

**ALSO...I almost forgot but..**

**I NEED PAIRING NOW!**

**ill put up a poll soon, so please vote! I have no idea where im going with this story but pairing would help me soooo GET ON IT! SHOO!**

**(SRY again)**

**ALMOST FORGOT AGAIN...I wanted to ask if anyone could be so generous as to PM'ing me a bunch of jutsu''s and what they do? I have NO imagination, so ...**

**Well...I think that's all...I hope...anyways please vote on the poll and pm me the jutsus please...**


End file.
